Bitter Enemies
by Enigma's Secret
Summary: 5 boys. 5 girls. Jerome, Alfie, Mick, Eddie, and Fabian hate Mara, Patrica, Nina, Joy, and Amber. Two schools. A long standing bitter rivalry. One lost mystery. One competition. The one year that changed everything./For Partomefan and Playtpie
1. Blood Red

Bitter Enemies

By: Enigma's Secret

Rating: T, for language, pranks, and hate

Note: This is what happens when my muse won't shut up and let me get some sleep. Ya happy now Muse?

Disclaimer: I don't own HoA, or sleep…

This story is dedicated to _partomefan, _without your encouragement-there was a good chance this story would have never been published.

And to Playtpie, for editing this and keeping me awake.

Thank you, both of you

Sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

><p>Two figures ran across the dirt road. They were both holding packages that they held tightly to their chest, the hand holding the object was bone white. Their free hand was clasped to the other's hand, again bone white. If you passed by them you'd look at them, get scared of their terrified faces, turn, and walked away.<p>

The people chasing them- well, that's a different story. They want the two people for many reasons.

I should be fair to give you more information, so I will tell you about our two, young, lovers.

One was a man and the other was a women. The man was a normal sight in the British countryside- he was a farmer in that area after all. However, the woman wasn't a normal visitor. She was of Egyptian origin, her lines of genetics were pure Egyptian, and her family wanted to keep that line pure. Too bad love and fate didn't agree with them.

Ah- I see that knowing look in your eyes. And-oh! - don't hide that smile! You think you figured out their love story? Ha! My dear reader, this isn't your typical love story!

This is history.

As history goes, usually high class girl/boy falls for a lower class girl/boy. The family disagreed and yaddie, yaddie, yah.

Okay, if you guessed that part…then you're right. The two lovers were running away from their families.

Yes, their families hated each other. Gods you are such a know-it-all-aren't you!

Take your-know-it-all-ness and leave!

Please.

No, I'm not being rude. I'm trying to protect you!

Seriously!

Our two lovers (who were now slowing to a walk, passing cotton fields), would beg for you not to read this. They don't want to put you in danger, but I'm crying as I write this. For if no one knows the story-no one will know the truth. I will not die-knowing that the truth is covered by lies-I will not be the only one who knows how their story ends.

The women stops and falls to the dirt road, the man hurries to catch his love and takes the package out of her hands and sets it next to his own. The women started to cry and the man embraced her, stroking her long, black hair. After a few more tears and words of encouragement, the two walked onto a farm that was just off the left side of the road.

The women whispered something to the man and went to the farm across the street.

Both farms were cotton farms and both of them had two wells.

The women looked around the farm she walked on. The farm was simple: house, barn, and field. First well she saw what the well the family was using, so she wandered along the side of the house-careful to be as quiet as a mouse- and saw a well behind the house. Led by her instincts (what I call gut institution), she took a note (hidden in her dress pocket) and tucked it into the wrapping paper around the package. Walking towards the well, she dropped the objects into the dry well. A dull 'thud' bounced off the stone walls when it reached the bottom. She sent a prayer, praying that the person that find it will take her advice and not end up like her and her love.

On the other farm, the man dropped the package in a well by the (empty) chicken coop. He heard a thud from the bottom and he looked at the house to make sure none of its residences awoke. After a few moments (minutes, hours-he doesn't know or care) he walked away from the house and went to her.

The man and women ran to embrace each other, knowing that their time on Earth was coming to an end. They looked at the other's face, remembering their love on Earth and they kissed. It was full of true love, passion, and understanding.

As they kissed, the sky began to lighten, along with the wells.

They separated and said the promise words that held their hearts together forever, "I love you."

Two trails red smoke moved to the lovers. The separate red cloud joined to make a ruby snake-and like a viper it quickly rushed to the lovers, ending their life as they gazed into each other's eyes.

The smoke didn't care who it killed it just wanted to kill. It moved to the house on the left and then across the street. It killed every person, plant, and animal (or insect) on those two farms. The smoke then split apart and each trail went back into its well.

The sun started its rise, but red never faded to orange then to yellow. No, that day the sunrise and sunset were blood red.

* * *

><p>I am open to any suggestions for the story! I do need help with coming up with pranks...any ideas?<p>

Thank you for reading! *Hug*


	2. Stone Gray or Grey

Stone Gray

**Rating: T, for minor cussing and rudeness **

**Notes: Thank you to all the favorite stories, story alerts, and author alerts! It means a lot to me!  
>S.I.B.U.N.A.1398, angela1997, booklover51089, Blewwolf, patromefan, HoaLotsAtla, and patrome4ever I'm really glad that you guys like this-thank you for reading this! Thank you for all the prank ideas! You guys are too awesome! <strong>

**Disclaimer: Everything in here is fake. I don't own HoA, and I only own my OCs… *sighs* **

**Oh- how to say Astraea's name: as-t-ria or you can look it up. **

**Characters are going to be OOC, and this is an AU story. Any foreign language will be bold. Thoughts will be italics. Sorry for any mistakes! Feel free to point out any mistakes! Enjoy…**

* * *

><p>No one followed you? No tall women in white? No short men in black? You're either aware of the danger that awaits you and you've taken precautions to be safe or you're blind and thought this was a normal story. Ah mortals, curiosity will be the death of you.<p>

Warning: Don't read this story during the night. Unless it's a full moon, then it's safe. But for your safety (though, I should be worrying about mine) please don't read (an author telling someone not to read…who would have thought that this day would come?) this story at night (you should be asleep at night, unless you like staying up late and straining your eyes).

If you haven't noticed, this story can kill you. But it isn't a scary story, or gory (actually there is _one _part…), or frightening (but that's under the definition of scary…you get the point.) This story should be read during the day; just for your eye's health and your mind's sanity. I strongly recommended it! Of course, it's only a recommendation…

Fine… I'll start telling the story. Over a hundred years later…

You should get a pillow. Just saying…

Anyway…  
>The two bodies were found, blah, blah, stuff you'll find out later in the story, more hopeless sappy stuff, and you get the point.<p>

Yeah, I love history-I just don't like explaining it to you mortals.

And if you thought this story was non-magic, you really need to re-read the first chapter…

Oh, I remember how was going to start this! Ahem…

* * *

><p>Nina Martin's hazel eyes absorbed the view of Britain's countryside. She squealed, "I still can't believe we're here!" She looked over to her friend, who was writing in her journal. Nina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Astraea, get your head out of your journal and look around!"<p>

Astraea sighed, snapped her journal shut, and placed it in her black satchel. "We're close to London, why are the schools so far away from the city?" She mused.

Nina shrugged, "Maybe they didn't want so many tourists walking around the school campus."

Astraea nodded, "Very true. But isn't it strange that our school across from another school?"

Nina frowned, "What?"

Astraea nodded, "It's the opposite of our school, so it's all boys." She continued, "But both schools were built around the same time. Our school started construction in the spring of 1789, while the boy school started in the winter of the same year… Why didn't they just add more houses and combine the schools or something?" Astraea frowned.

Nina sighed, "What's the school's names?"

Astraea waved her hand dismissively, "I can't even pronounce our own school's name and you want me to screw up another school's name?" Astraea scoffed.

Nina smiled, "Of course not…but I wonder if we're allowed to go on their campus."

"Maybe with permission…" Astraea noticed that their driver (her name was Sharon) was eavesdropping. She switched to Hindi, her second language. _"_**No matter what country we're in, the female taxi driver eavesdrops!" **

Nina rolled her eyes,** "Well, wouldn't you? Two American teenagers going to a foreign school in a foreign country-"**

Astraea laughed,** "Foreign for you maybe, but I'm familiar with this country." **

Nina sighed,** "As I was saying, wouldn't you eavesdrop on two people with awesome accents?"**

** "No, Australian people have awesome accents, then British people." **Astraea said. **"I have a small Panjabi accent."**

Nina frowned,** "Why haven't you taught me Panjabi?"**

** "Why haven't you taught me German?"**

** "Touché." **

* * *

><p>Nina and Astraea's cab carried them into a small forest, with small breaks through the trees showing meadows and small streams, and finally the forest disappeared to show farmland. Nina was the first one to see Moira's flags and school towers.<p>

Nina giggled, "Do you feel like we just got sent back in time?"

Astraea nodded and grinned, "All we need are dragons and dashingly good-looking princes."

Nina smiled, "Our school is going to be across a guy school…there must be at least one good looking guy in there."

Astraea raised an eyebrow and smiled at Nina, "Looking for a boyfriend already?"

"Of course, so I could steal your dragon away from you and fly to the moon."

Astraea gasped, "You cruel person! Leaving me with a boy and taking my dragon!" She broke into fake sobs.

Nina laughed, and Astraea broke her act to laugh with her. Nina looked outside of Astraea's window and saw the other castle.

Both girls swayed as the cab went over a rocky bridge. Astraea looked back at the narrow, swift moving water. "We should come back to the bridge to take pictures sometime."

"Two castles across from each other…now that I think about it…it is strange." Nina murmured.

"What?" Astraea asked.

"Nothing…" Nina said.

"The castle looks pretty cool…doesn't it?" Astraea asked, but she already lost Nina to the sight of the school.

"Mm-hm."

The school on Astraea's side of the cab (right side, if you must know) had a thick forest that concealed the bottom part of the castle and only the second story (Nina and Astraea assumed that the castle only had two stories-minus the basement) and the roof could be seen. Based off the roof, the castle was spread out. There were only two visible towers that stood above the school. The roofs were a boring black, while the stone that kept its residents inside were stone gray. Nina shivered; Astraea glanced at her before returning her gaze to the castle. The ends of the castle roofs were rectangle while some areas curved. The tower's flags were black with a red horse on it.

"That must be the boy's school." said Astraea.

"We should visit the castle sometime." Nina said. Astraea nodded in agreement.

Astraea scanned the trees; some were taller than others, greens ranged from forest green to lily pad green. She felt someone watching them… Astraea squinted at a group of pine trees, was that yellow? Astraea blinked and saw that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, but there was blond hair in trees. Someone was watching them. Astraea smiled, obviously the person was good at hiding, Nina would miss a tiny speak of gold in green, but they forgot about the sun. Astraea was about to point out the yellow in the trees to Nina, when the cab turned to their school. The engine was cut off and Sharon told Astraea how much the trip was.

Nina eagerly jumped out of the cab, and gasped.

She didn't expect a moat. Unlike the movies, this moat lacked dirty brown-green waters and alligators. The moat was a sparkling blue, with lily pads and cute ducks swimming in the water. Nina surveyed the wall surrounding the castle. The walls were a dull gray, standing through too many freezing and thawing periods, but it stood straight and pound since the day it was built. The wall was old-fashion; with two head towers were the guards could watch people enter the school. The gates were open and the bridge was lowered to let students into the main part of the school. Nina could see cars parked neatly onto the left side; while on the right, tables with students and parents were signing into the houses and meeting the teachers. Nina looked to her left and saw the proud marble sign, 'Moira Prep for Young Women.' Blue flowers formed a large 'M', with white flowers around it.

A muffled 'thud' and an "Ouch!" emitted from the cab. Nina turned and ducked her head into the cab. Astraea grinned sheepishly at her and rubbed her head with her finger-less black gloves.

Nina laughed, "Nice job, now come on and look at our home for the next four years."

"Well…it's your home for four years-not mine." Astraea commented.

Nina winced; she knew she forgot to tell Astraea something. "Yeah, let's get our bags."

Nina lifted her red suitcase and grabbed her duffle bag when she heard Astraea giggle. Nina heard the gravel crunch under Astraea's shoes as she walked slowly behind her. "What were you looking at?" Nina asked, turning her face to look at Astraea.

Astraea played with the straps on her duffle bag, "There's someone watching us, look for blond hair in the group of pine trees, near the driveway of the other school."

Nina turned and looked at the driveway. A gust of wind moved the green leaves of the trees and she saw gold hidden in the green leaves. Nina grinned at waved at the gold haired person and laughed.

Astraea laughed and retrieved her other bags from the trunk. "Come on, let's enter our prison."

Nina frowned and closed the trunk of the cab; both girls waved the driver good-bye and thanked her one last time. Nina knew what was bothering Astraea. "It's not a prison, and the wall makes me feel safe." Nina shouldered her duffle bag and rolled her suitcase up the walkway.

Astraea copied her actions. She snorted and glared at the wall that surrounded the castle, "Walls hear everything and help no one."

Nina kept her retorts back and knew that Astraea had her reasons for hating walls. Nina changed the subject, "How did you find the gold hair person?"

"The gold hair person is a guy, since that's the all guy school. Anyway, I was looking at the trees and there was a random color that wasn't green in there." Astraea turned her head to the miniature forest and turned to Nina, "Let's say 'Hi' to him one more time!" Both of them turned to wave at the guy in the trees. When they turned around and continued to walk up the path Astraea said, "I'm calling him Tree Guy."

* * *

><p>Jerome Clarke was known for three things: his charm, mind, and sneakiness. So when someone looks around and finds him within two seconds of stepping out of a cab, he is intrigued.<p>

Jerome watched the black cab roll onto Moira Prep for Young Women driveway. He watched the tall dirty blond look at her school's castle. Her faded jeans and blue T-shirt showed her figure. Jerome snorted; if that's Patricia's new roommates then this would be an easy year for them. He watched the girl's shoulder-length hair fly in the air as the girl ducked her head into the cab to talk with her companion. Jerome adjusted his mini-binoculars so he could see better, but all he saw was that could see that she had a nice tan. He couldn't get move out of the trees and get closer because he didn't want someone to notice him.

The second girl was shorter than the first girl and Jerome wouldn't have noticed her until he felt a pair of eyes on him. Jerome shivered. Pulling his eyes from the first (and seemly more attractive girl) he saw the second girl wave at him.

_She waved at him._

Jerome almost fell out of the tree. He grabbed onto the branch above him for support. _So much for staying hidden. _Jerome thought as he kept his eyes on the girls.

The first girl walked to the back of the cab, and the second girl followed her towards the school. Jerome could only assume that the first girl asked why the second girl waved. The first girl turned in the direction where Jerome was concealed in the dark green leaves and waved at him.

Anger boiled in Jerome's stomach. He could hear light laughter from the second girl as she brought out their suitcases. Jerome focused on her. Her hair was a river of waves that ended slightly below her waist. Most of her hair was black, but the sunlight brought out dark chocolate brown highlights. Her skin reminded him of Mara's skin, only slightly dark than Mara's lovely chocolate skin. Jerome quickly discarded Mara from his mind and tried to memorize the second girl's appearance. He couldn't see her face, but when she waved at him he could see that she had glasses from the glint from the sunlight's rays. He could pick out another color in her hair: red. She had two red streaks in her hair.

The cab drove away and Jerome watched the two girls walked to the castle. Before they crossed the bridge that stood between them and the walkway to the castle's courtyard the girls spun around and waved at him again.

Jerome gritted his teeth. The second girl is a problem…_If she can find me within a few seconds in trees…she could be Patricia's watcher. This year is going to be interesting. _

_ Forget Patricia…Alfie is never going to let this go. _


	3. Chocolate Brown

**Chocolate Brown**

**Sorry for not writing for so long… I was sad for a while and I was losing some of my good friends. So, I stopped writing to fix my problems and before I knew it school ended. I didn't put up an author's note or anything and left you all hanging… I'm sorry. **

**Reply to Reviewers: **

ral7224 and booklover51089: **Thank you! I'm glad you thought the chapters were amazing! **

Daughter of Hades 14: **Nice to hear that this is interesting! :D Hades is awesome!**

Daphne: **Chapter 1 was an opening about two characters that will influence the story later. Chapter 2 was where we met Nina and my OC, Astraea, came to the boarding school and Jerome was spying on them. If you're confused with the little author person that's telling the story, that's okay, that will be explained later. I'm sorry I didn't make that clear! *guilty look* **

******Please go to my profile to see the pictures of the castles. *** I added some of my own ideas around the castle. **

***=There's information about the word at the bottom of the chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nina and Astraea walked up to the school. The central part of the castle was tall towers connected by a rectangle building. At the top of the building there were smaller towers branching off of the main towers. There were three buildings connected to main part of the castle, and each corner of the buildings there was a tower. The castle was protected by the wall and the moat Astraea and Nina just passed.<p>

Nina and Astraea looked around in the courtyard. On the left, parents were entering their cars and driving out of the courtyard and on the right there were a few tables set up for foreign students to find their house parents.

"What's our house-mother's name again?" Astraea asked.

"Trudy, so look for the House of Anput*." Nina looked at the tables. "Found her!" Nina quickly walked to the closest table to them. Like the other tables around them, it had two people sitting there. Astraea looked at the sign taped on the front of the table, Houses of Anput and Artemis*. Astraea joined Nina, who was talking and smiling with the women at the table.

"Hello dearie!" A woman with dark brown hair, chocolate-brown eyes, and a warm smile greeted Astraea. "I'm Trudy and I'll be your house-mother for the next four years."

Astraea gave a small smile back, "Hi, I'm Astraea."

"What a pretty name!" Trudy said.

"Thank you." Astraea replied.

Trudy introduced the two girls to the other woman, Penelope the house-mother of the House of Artemis, and then she took Nina and Astraea on the path that led them to their House.

The three of them walked to another gate behind the groups of tables. From the cab, Nina and Astraea saw how extensive the school grounds were, but they were still amazed by how wide open their school was.

"This grass field you see here," Trudy motioned to their right. "It's used for sports, gatherings, and-if it's a nice day you might have a few of you classes out here! There's a smaller field on the other side of the campus, but most of the grass was torn up by the cars we had last week during orientation."

"Oh, right." Nina laughed. "We were supposed to come during that time, but some of our paperwork got lost, and we had to wait."

Trudy laughed with Nina, "It's a good thing you're here now. Classes start in two days and most importantly," Trudy leaned closer to them and whispered, "Tonight we're having my double layer brownies with M&Ms in them."

"I like brownies." Astraea whispered back.

"Then you'll love mine!" Trudy winked at her.

Trudy continued to give Nina and Astraea a tour on the way to Anput House. Beyond the field was a small and thin forest that surrounded the campus grounds. "To separate the farm grounds from the school grounds." Trudy explained. "And now, welcome to the Village."

Behind the school was the Houses where the students were staying and it did look like a village. Astraea and Nina walked the short distance downhill to enter the heart of the Village. The center of the Village was made of five houses. "If you're ever lost on campus, just come here to find your way again because all the paths end here." Trudy said.

There were several girls outside, most of them greeting Trudy and nodding to Nina and Astraea. "The five houses around us, they hold up to eight students and serve as shops and classrooms. Most of the girls that live here work in the shops, and they lock their doors-so don't try to break in!" Trudy grinned.

"Won't dream of it." Nina said. She eyed one of the houses, with friendly yellow plants on the porch, through the windows she saw it was packed with students.

"That house is the Snack House; you can buy sweets from there. Though you won't have to that since you're living with me!" Trudy smiled. "The house next to it," She pointed at the next house. "That house has all extra school supplies you need. If you have any questions about Moria Prep, you go there." Trudy led Nina and Astraea on the path between the two houses. "Those five houses were here before the castle was built, so the first Headmaster decided to keep the houses there for historical reasons. The other three houses are involved with Moria's newspaper, photography, and clothing classes. Most of the girls in the houses have a seat in those classes. Now, outside the Village, are the rest of the boarding houses. Anput is closest to the House of Artemis. Those two houses are the closest to the river and forest on the right side of school."

Finally, Astraea and Nina reached the House of Anput. The double story house was a simple white house with multiple windows and a large porch. It sat on top of a hill, and there was a small garden with a rainbow of flowers to give off a homey appearance.

"Is this a wrap-around porch?" Astraea asked as she lifted her suitcase up the stairs.

"Yes, but behind the house is the school garden. So there's not much of a view, but we grow most of the fruits and vegetables you and your classmates will be eating this year!" Trudy said as she opened the door. "Oh! Before I forget, one of you will have to clean the solar panels on the roof and the other will have to take of the garden of flowers this week."

Astraea smiled, "I'll take care of the solar panels this week."

"And I'll take care of flowers." Nina said.

"Perfect! I'll put it on the Chores List!" Trudy smiled at the two. "Your room is on the second floor, the last brown door on the right." She left the two Americans in the house's entrance.

Nina and Astraea looked around the house. Astraea left her bags and quickly ran around the first floor of the house.

Nina groaned and called, "Astraea! You can do that later! Come on, I want to set up our room!"

Astraea came back with a frown, "Fine. Walk straight and turn left, the staircase leads up to the second floor."

"Well, that's what staircases are for."

"Just trying to be helpful."

Nina and Astraea took their bags to their rooms. They walked into the living room and quickly looked around at their new home. There was a painting of a woman with jackal head by a river hanging over the fireplace. "On our left, there's the kitchen and the dining room. This door," Astraea motioned to a door close to the staircase with her chin. "Most likely leads to Trudy's room. There's another door, if you look over the stair rail-"

"I would do that, but my hands are sweaty and I might let go of my bag and it could go crashing into you." Nina grunted as she lifted her bag up the stairs.

"I told you to work out, but you decided to run laps." Astraea said in a mocking voice.

"Who's the one that's going to pass the mile on the first try?" Nina asked back in the same tone.

"Ouch, I have a medical excuse."

"Oh, excuses." Nina rolled her eyes. She waited at the top of the stairs and looked for their door. She found it five doors down. "Found our room." Nina looked to her left and saw that there were two more white doors. The second story was a big L over the first story and you could see the first floor clearly. Their room was the last one in the row, and it had the closest view over the entrance.

"Can you move? My carry on is getting heavy." Astraea's voice came from behind her.

"Why are there five rooms with brown doors and two white doors?" Nina asked.

Astraea rolled her eyes, "Because there was a construction mistake in the two rooms, so the school decided to let six girls say in the house. Normally, this house would hold eight girls. Trudy told us that."

"Oh." Nina said.

"Remember the other room that you interrupted me about?"

"Yeah." Nina dragged her bag in their room.

"I think it's a hangout room. I heard a TV in there and I think the other four girls are in there." Astraea looked around the room. The room was square, with two windows, and selves on the pale yellow walls. In front of the two windows were two twin sized beds. There was also a trunk at the foot of each bed, desk, nightstand, and cabinet. Astraea grinned, "There would be a lot of space, if it wasn't for all the boxes."

Nina smiled, "Let's get to work!"

Astraea's smile disappeared and she groaned, "Right now?"

By four o'clock, the girls were done unpacking. Nina scanned the room again. _Where did she go? _Astraea's bed in the left corner, with her nightstand by the side and her truck at the foot of the bed however, Astraea herself was missing.

"Nina?" Astraea's muffled voice came from her wood cabinet.

Nina sighed in relief. "There you are!" Nina opened the cabinet doors and jumped out of the way before Astraea could knock her to the ground.

"These cabinet things are amazing! They can hold all my school clothes and me!" Astraea jumped back up on her feet. Astraea looked at Nina's part of the room. "Only you would put your bed in front of a window."

"I like the sun on my face." Nina defended herself. She sat down at her desk and Astraea went to sit at hers. Astraea opened up the Skittle bag she brought as tossed Skittles to Nina; their desks were close enough to each other so that they could easily catch the small candy. Nina looked at her cabinet, it was in the way of entrance and Nina thought that someone might bump into it.

Astraea noticed Nina's expression, "Everything is fine! We even have enough space to get a few bean-bags and toss them on the floor." Astraea looked at the light-colored wooden floor, and added, "We should get another rug for the center of the room."

"We should." Nina spun around in her chair.

Astraea frowned, "What's with the four years thing that everyone is mentioning?"

Nina stopped spinning around. _Thankfully she's not angry…yet. _"We're going to be in this school for four years."

Astraea laughed and tossed a Skittle into her mouth. "You're kidding right?"

Nina shook her head 'no'. "Gran thought we needed a change of scenery, so she signed us up for high school here."

Astraea put the Skittles down on her desktop and looked Nina in the eye, "So…She thinks we're depressed."

Nina nodded and sighed, "Yep. She wants us to become ourselves again." Nina quickly defended her Gran. "It could have been worse we could have spent eight grade here too!"

Astraea looked outside her window, "Trudy is coming into the house. You should go downstairs and meet our housemates."

Nina rose from her chair, "You're not coming?"

Astraea wrinkled her nose, "I'll meet them at dinner."

"Wish me luck!" Nina said as she left the room.

"Good luck."

* * *

><p>You already started to read the chapter? I'm not done with it yet! Don't look at me like that! It's really hard to write a story and stay alive at the same time!<p>

Don't scoff at me.

Well, since you're here already, skip ahead to the part where the boys come in. I have that part finished.

Oh! Remember those people I was scared of in the last chapter? Turns out they wear normal clothes…So don't trust any adult! I need you to stay alive so you can pass this story on…

Right! The boys' entrance!

* * *

><p>Jerome slammed the Anubis door shut. "Don't slam the door!" Victor yelled from his office. Jerome rolled his eyes and stalked into the living room. He tossed the binoculars to Fabian and said, "It helps me see some details, but not their faces."<p>

Fabian frowned and put his book down to study his product. "This is the only one that I have that works. Alfie broke the rest."

"Well, make the others work too!" Jerome snapped. He collapsed on the couch in the living room.

"Whoa. What's wrong with you?" Eddie said as he and Mick walked in. Alfie came down the stairs and sat down on the couch with Fabian.

Mick headed straight for the kitchen and grabbed a banana. "He most likely saw Patricia's ugly face." Mick said before his mouth was stuffed with banana.

Jerome rubbed his face with his hands. "Some girl found me in the trees."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Jerome. Alfie was the first to break the silence, "A Moria Prep girl found you in the trees?"

Jerome nodded. "If Patricia hears about what she did, then she will be Patricia's watcher."

"The girl could have gotten lucky." Eddie said.

Jerome rolled his eyes, "The two girls were from America there was an American flag on one of the suitcases and Mara told me they were the last two that they needed for their house to be full."

Eddie raised his eyebrows, "Last year, Patricia had all British housemates right?"

Fabian nodded, "That's how they beat us last year."

Jerome growled at the mention of their defeat, "And if that girl is her watcher then we have to find a way to distract her."

Eddie snapped his fingers, "Did she come with a friend?"

"Yeah, the other girl was a dirty blond." Jerome frowned, "She waved at me too."

"Wait-the great Jerome Clark was spotted by two American girls and they waved at you?" Alfie waited for Jerome's nod to verify his thoughts. "They're aliens."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "I'm American and I'm not an alien."

"You're a guy. And how else can they spot Jerome in the trees? They have the sixth sense- they're aliens!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Back to what I was going to say, if the first girl is a threat, then we just use the blond girl to distract her." Eddie said.

Jerome's frown slowly turned into a grin, "If we can get those two girls to fall in our traps, then Patricia will have a bad start on the year."

Eddie caught on, "Then Moria will want a new leader."

Jerome smirked, "And we will be able to win."

Alfie clapped his hands together, "So let's get work on some pranks."

"Isn't the meeting tonight?" Fabian spoke up.

Jerome groaned, "I have a date with Mara!"

"You can't miss out on the rule making!" Mick cried. "Or else Patricia will get her way and then we'll be really screwed before the war starts!"

"Can't you cancel it?" Fabian asked.

Eddie shook his head, "Oh no. You don't want to do that. Girls never like it when the guy cancels on them. They get the idea that they're being cheated on."

"But it's okay if the girl cancels the date?" Fabian asked.

"Exactly." Eddie confirmed.

"So, how does Jerome make Mara cancel the date?" Fabian asked.

Jerome's phone beeped, and Jerome checked the text. Jerome smirked at the boys, "She just did.

"Now can we start planning? I have great ideas for those two Americans!" Alfie said.

"No, I'm not going test DNA to see if the two girls are aliens." Fabian opened his book and started to read again.

Alfie's mouth dropped open, "Why not?!"

"No Alfie."

* * *

><p><strong>Anput*= Anubis's wife<strong>

**Artemis*=Greek goddess of the hunt. **

**I don't own House of Anubis and everything mentioned in here is fictional. I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
